


[Podfic] Babysitting Duties

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [36]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Prompt: the Them.Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & The Them (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Babysitting Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



> Prompt: the Them.
> 
> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Babysitting-Duties-el2o5v)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/babysitting-duties)


End file.
